Code Geass: A friend Down
by KirstyNoel
Summary: Suzaku was always the strong one in the friendship between him and Lelouch. Well what happens when Suzaku isn't so strong anymore? Will Lelouch be able to take the role as "strong" while Suzaku is down? This is my first fanfiction ever! :D Also I'm a huge fan of Suzaku from Code Geass :). Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was 6am when Suzaku's alarm clock went off. Suzaku, still laying down in bed, slowy reached over and hit the snooze button on the top his alarm clock. He then brought his arm back to his side and continued to lay in bed staring at his bedroom roof. He didn't bother to close his eyes again because he knew he'd end up falling asleep again and would end up being late for class. He sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "God, my head is killing me!" he thought to himself. He turned his head to face his alarm clock and saw that it was 6:10am. He finally sighed and sat up, but ended up regretting it because it made his head hurt even more.

"Great, I start the day out with a headache" he said to himself while walking over to his bathroom. He went and got a quick shower and then brushed his teeth. Once Suzaku walked out of his bathroom, he got dressed into his Ashford Academy uniform and went to the kitchen. Suzaku looked over at the counter top and saw a bowel of fruits. "I guess this headache has taken away my appetite" he thought. Since he wasn't hungry, he went to the fridge and took a bottle of water out and walked out the door.

On his way to class, Suzaku was stopped by a familiar voice shouting his name. Suzaku turned and noticed it was his best friend Lelouch waving and calling his name while telling him to slow down. Suzaku stopped walking and stood and waited for his friend to catch up. When Lelouch finally caught up to Suzaku, he was out of breath. Still panting, Lelouch finally spoke, "I'm...surprised...to...see...that..you..are...so...early...to...school...today." Suzaku laughed, "I'm only about 10 minutes early today Lelouch, nothing special." Lelouch smiled, "I guess, but why were you running? Your not late to class or anything, you know?" Suzaku started to chuckle, "Honestly Lelouch, you need to stop skipping gym class. I wasn't even running, I was walking my normal speed." Lelouch sneered at his friend and said, "You can say your walking, but to me and hopefully everyone else in this school, your running!" Both Suzaku and Lelouch laughed.

During history class, Suzaku's vision started to become blurry. He still had the headache he woke with this morning, but the pain seems to have increased. He managed to get through both his English and Math class, but he couldn't bare the huge throbbing in his head anymore. Suzaku closed his eyes for a second and quickly looked at the clock on the wall. His history class would be ending in about 10 minutes, then he would have lunch in the student council room. He figured he could last the remaining 10 minutes and then during lunch, he'd go to the nurses office and get some Advil to relieve his headache.

The bell tolled for lunch and everyone in the class bolted out the door quickly, except for Suzaku. If he moved too quickly it would make him dizzy, so he took his time. He grabbed his bag and started to walk towards the student council room. He would first drop off his stuff, then make his way to the nurses office for some Advil. As soon as he walked in the door, he was greeted with loud "Hey Suzaku's". Milly, Kallen, Shirley, Nina, and Lelouch were in the room working on what looked like some sort of banner. "What's all this?" Suzaku quiestioned. "It's a new banner for the cat event we have coming up for the whole school!" Milly said all excited. "Oh, sounds cool." Suzaku said with a tired expression building on his face. "Anyway...Kallen, Nina, Shirely and I are about to head to the art room and finish this up there. If you need anything boys, you know where to find us." Milly told both Suzaku and Lelouch. All the girls walked out holding a part of the long banner in their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

The door shut loudly. The loud sound from the door made Suzaku wince because it sent a huge surge of pain through his head. At the table, Lelouch was eating a sandwich his sister Nunnally help make. Lelouch put his sandwich down and reached to his side and pulled out another sandwich in a bag. "Here, Nunnally helped make this for you this morning." Lelouch put the other sandwich on the table in front of him. "I guess I'll have to go to the Nurses office some other time today" Suzaku thought. Suzaku walked over to the table and sat down across from Lelouch. He wasn't hungry still, however he couldn't ignore the sandwich Nunnally made him, so he took it out of the bag and took a bite. "It's really good!" Suzaku said finishing his first bite. "I'm glad you like it" Lelouch said while pulling out a book to read.

Suzaku forced another bite of his sandwich while Lelouch stood. "I'll be right back, gotta run this essay paper to one of my teachers real quick" Lelouch said. Suzaku nodded and Lelouch walked out. Suzaku sighed and placed his sandwich down on the bag on the table. He then put his head in his hands and leaned down on the table. "My head is literally going to explode!" he said quietly to himself. He lifted his head and turned and faced the open window. He looked out and watched as cars passed by on the highway outside of the school gate. Suzaku sighed once more and put his head down on the table. His arms felt almost like a pillow, and before he realized it, he was drifting off into sleep.

Lelouch finally made it back to the student council room and to his surprise, Suzaku was sleeping? Lelouch walked over to the table and trying to be as quiet as he can be, he sat back down in front of him. He almost managed not waking up Suzaku, if it wasn't for his leg bumping into the leg of the table causing it to shake. With a jolt, Suzaku sat up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Lelouch said. Suzaku yawns, "it's fine...I really shouldn't be sleeping anyway, otherwise I won't be able to sleep at night." Lelouch took a bite of his sandwich and looked over to Suzaku who was looking out the window. He looked down at the table and noticed that Suzaku didn't finish his sandwich. "Is something wrong with the sandwich? Normally when it comes to food, you have an endless stomach" Lelouch pointed out. Suzaku quickly turned and faced Lelouch, "N-No, it's fine. I'm just not really that hungry right now." Suzaku put the sandwich back in the bag and placed it in his school bag. "I'll eat it later." Suzaku smiled. Something was off about Suzaku today, he normally wouldn't be caught sleeping anywhere during school hours and not to mention not being hungry. Lelouch looked up at his friend, "He looks alright, but it can't hurt to ask" he thought. "Hey Suzaku, are you feeling alright?" Lelouch questioned.

"I'm fine Lelouch, I just have a bit of a headache...that's all. It will pass eventually." Suzaku answered. Lelouch was a bit unsure about his friends condition, but he accepted his word and let it go. "Well if you need anything, I'm here for you Suzaku." Lelouch responded. Suzaku nodded and smiled. The bell finally rang for their next class and both the boys packed up and left. They took a seat and waited for the teacher to show. Today their science class was having a review about solids, liquids, and gases. Lelouch kept an eye on Suzaku instead of the teacher. He knew very well that something was seriously wrong with his friend and he wasn't going to let whatever it was slip from his attention. Suzaku kept taking notes until about half way through the class he stopped. Suzaku asked the teacher if he could be excused to use the restroom and as soon as he was given permission, he took off. He made his way to the boys restroom and ran quickly into a stall and puked into the toilet. His headache had gotten so bad, that it was making him feel nausesous and eventually lead to him puking.

"Suzaku, are you in here?" came a voice walking into the boys restroom. Lelouch made his way into the restroom and found a stall in use. He knocked lightly on the door, but the door flew open slowly. He opened it to reveal a sick looking Suzaku bent over the toilet dry heaving. "Oh my god Suzaku!" Lelouch cried. Lelouch walked in and placed a hand on Suzaku's back. "I'm...f-fine L-Lelouch" Suzaku barely managed to say over his dry heaving. Suzaku flushed the toilet and Lelouch replied, "No your not Suzaku, something is really wrong with you." Lelouch helped Suzaku stand. As Lelouch did so, he placed a hand on Suzaku's forehead. "God Suzaku, your burning up!"


	3. Chapter 3

Suzaku removed Lelouch's hand off his forehead. "I'm fine Lelouch, just got a little sick, thats all" he said. "Then explain to me the fever" Lelouch protested. Suzaku walked over to the sink and washed his hands, "Its ok Lelouch, you don't have to worry about me" he said. "Like hell I don't, you were always there for me Suzaku. Its about time your body finally gave way. Now I can be there for you for once." Lelouch explained. Suzaku went and took a paper towel to dry his hands off. Suzaku was starting to walk out of the rest room door when Lelouch grabbed his wrist. "Hold it! Your not going anywhere but to bed!" Lelouch ordered. "Honestly Lelouch, I'll be fine the rest of the day. Lets just finish our classes and then I'll go home and rest, ok?" Suzaku said. Lelouch chuckled, "Well your already done your classes for today and so am I. You missed the last 20 minutes of science being in here, so I had Kallen bring your stuff and my stuff to the student council room to get later. The only other class we have next is gym and you and I both know I skip it. Well, for making me miss the last 20 minutes of science, your going to be skipping gym now as well!" Lelouch answered.

"No way Lelouch, I am not skipping gym!" Suzaku said with anger in his voice. With that being said, Suzaku yanked his wrist free from Lelouch's grip and started to walk down the hall. Lelouch was following behind him when all of a sudden Suzaku collapsed. "Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled. Lelouch made his way to Suzaku's side as quick as he could. He noticed Suzaku was unconscious and his breathing was labored. He put his hand to Suzaku's forehead and pulled it away quickly. "He's really burning up, I need to get him in a bed quickly." Lelouch thought to himself. He leaned down and wrapped one of Suzaku's arm around his shoulder. He slowly started to stand up, but struggled handling Suzaku's wait. "Suzaku was right, I really need to start attending gym more" he said to himself quietly. Lelouch didn't give up, it took him about 5 minutes, but he mangaged to figure a way to get Suzaku out of the hallway and to his dorm room.

Lelouch made it to his dorm room and put Suzaku gently on his bed. "Phew, I did it!" Lelouch cheered to himself. As soon as Lelouch caught his breath, he started to tend to Suzaku. He took off his shoes and his uniform jacket. He then unbuttoned his undershirt and removed that too. He folded everything neatly and turned to face his unconscious friend. "I should get him into something more comfortable to wear" he thought. When he and Suzaku were kids, Lelouch would get sick a lot. It was Suzaku who was there to care for him 24/7 until he got better. Suzaku did anything that would help Lelouch, even undress and redress him in comfortable clothes to sleep in. They were both guys, so it didn't bother either one.

Lelouch made his way back from his closet to Suzaku. In his hands, he had a pair of his pajama's. He quickly got Suzaku settled into comfortable clothes tucked him under the blankets. Lelouch placed his hand on Suzaku's forehead again. He sighed, "It doesn't feel like its gone down at all." Lelouch quickly ran to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of ice water and a wash cloth. He dunked the wash cloth in the ice water and drained it before gently placing it on Suzaku's forehead. "When he wakes up, I should get his temperature." Lelouch ran over to the bathroom and returned with a thermometer and placed it on his desk. He pulled his desk chair around to the side of the bed and sat down. No matter what, Lelouch wasn't going to leave Suzaku's side. He sat patiently waiting for his friend to wake up when his cell phone rang. He quickly reached over and pulled it out from its charger. "Hello?" he answered. "Yo Lelouch, where are you and Suzaku? You've been gone since last period." Kallen asked. "I'm with Suzaku, he isn't doing too well. Tell the gym coach that Suzaku's really ill and I'm taking care of him." Lelouch replied. "Alright, call me later ok and let me know how he's doing, I had my phone on speaker and Milly is making sure I tell you that." Lelouch laughed, "I will". Lelouch hung up the phone and placed it back on his charger. He then went to check on Suzaku. He still wasn't awake yet and the wash cloth needed to be soaked again. He lifted the wash cloth and placed it in the water. Before placing it back on Suzaku's head, he felt for his temperature. He sighed and placed the wash cloth back on Suzaku's forehead.

"If Suzaku doesn't wake up by tomorrow morning, then I'm going to have to call a doctor here ASAP!" Lelouch thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Lelouch was grateful for coffee. If it wasn't for coffee, he wouldn't have been able to stay up through out the night. Suzaku never once woke up and it didn't feel as if his fever went down either. Lelouch kept changing the wash cloth on his forehead, but it didn't seem to be helping.

Lelouch walked back to his chair next to his bed. He placed his new cup of coffee on the side table and sighed. He was really worried for Suzaku. He had passed out yesterday afternoon and still hasn't awoken yet. Lelouch was just about to call a doctor when all of a sudden he heard a faint call of his name. Lelouch turned and saw that Suzaku was awake at last. "Suzaku!" Lelouch stood up in a panic. "H-Hey" Suzaku stuttered. Suzaku tried to sit up but Lelouch told him not to. "Lay down, don't move Suzaku. You have a terrible fever." Lelouch said. Suzaku nodded and slowly placed his head back on his pillow. "How are you feeling?" Lelouch asked. "I have a terrible headache and I'm freezing" Suzaku said while trying to get warm under the covers. After seeing that, Lelouch ran to the hallway and pulled out a nice and warm quilt from the closet. He came back and placed it on top of Suzaku. Suzaku quickly adjusted under the quilt to try and get warm. Lelouch removed the wash cloth from Suzaku's forehead. "We should get your temperature Suzaku" Lelouch stated. Suzaku nodded while his teeth chattered from shivering. Lelouch took the thermometer off his desk and walked over to Suzaku. "Place this under your tongue Suzaku." Lelouch said. Suzaku did as instructed. They waited a few minutes before hearing a tiny beep. Lelouch removed the thermometer from Suzaku's mouth and looked at the results. His eyes became wide and he finally said "103".

He looked down at Suzaku and Suzaku continued to stare at him. A few minutes passed before Suzaku broke the silence. "I-I'm s-sorry L-Lelouch." Lelouch stared at his ill friend, "For what Suzaku?" Lelouch asked. "F-For n-not listening t-to you. I s-should have w-went h-home." Lelouch sat beside Suzaku on the bed and placed his hand on his back rubbing it in a circle. "You don't have to be sorry Suzaku, its in the past. If you think I'm mad at you, I'm not." Suzaku smiled and replied "Good". Lelouch got up quickly and started to make his way to the kitchen. Before leaving the room, he placed a damp wash cloth on Suzaku's forehead and told him not to get up. "I'll be right back Suzaku. Do not get up out of bed!" Suzaku nodded and Lelouch walked out.

A few minutes later, Lelouch came back in the room with a tray in his hands. He placed the tray on the side table and helped Suzaku sit up. "You need to eat something Suzaku. I know you didn't eat anything at all yesterday, so we need to get something in you today. Even if you don't want it, please just eat it anyway...ok?" Lelouch said. Suzaku, face blushed from the fever, nodded. Lelouch smiled and pulled a bowl in front of him. In it was some warm vegetable soup. Suzaku started to reach for the spoon but Lelouch noticed his hand was too shaky to even handle it. "Nuh-uh, I'll feed you Suzaku." Lelouch said. Suzaku nodded and opened his mouth for Lelouch to place the spoon of soup in.

About 15 minutes later, Suzaku had finished off the soup completely. Lelouch had some ice water in a glass cup and helped Suzaku take a sip. "Thank you Lelouch." Suzaku said. "Please don't thank me Suzaku, after all the times you'd taken care of me. This is the least I can do, I owe you so much!" Lelouch said trying to hold back tears. Suzaku chuckled, "You don't owe me anything Lelouch. Thats what friends are for right?" Lelouch nodded and smiled, "Your right Suzaku!" Lelouch started to gather up all the dishes and placed them on the tray. "Now just lay down now Suzaku and rest. I'll leave the glass of water here for you." Suzaku nodded and placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Lelouch then walked back to the kitchen and started washing the dishes.

After he finished the dishes, Lelouch walked back into the bed room to check up on Suzaku. Suzaku was sound asleep. Lelouch grabbed a book off his shelf and sat in the chair next to the bed. Everything was fine until about 25 minutes later when Suzaku started moaning and moving around in his sleep. Lelouch closed his book and placed it on the side table. "Suzaku, whats wrong?" Suzaku quickly opened his eyes and sat up. "L-Lelouch, please get me the trash cane quickly." Suzaku said while placing a hand over his mouth. Lelouch knew what was coming and grabbed the nearest trash can and handed it to Suzaku. Just like Lelouch predicted, Suzaku threw up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Suzaku!" Lelouch spoke in panic. Suzaku kept throwing up for about 10 minutes, then he laid back onto his pillow. "I'm sorry Lelouch." Suzaku said. "Don't worry about it, your sick and this is what happens when people get sick." Lelouch said trying to comfort his friend. Lelouch looked over at Suzaku who now looked pale. He placed his hand on Suzaku's forehead and removed it quickly. He then placed a damp wash cloth in its place. "Your fever hasn't gone down at all Suzaku. I'm calling a doctor right now." Suzaku didn't say anything, he just kept shivering under the blankets. Lelouch took his cell phone and walked out of the bedroom.

Lelouch went through his contacts until he found his and Nunnally's doctor. If anyone, he could trust the doctor he and Nunnally always have. He dialed the number and a woman answered. "Hi Dr. B, this is Lelouch. I have my best friend Suzaku with me and he isn't doing too well."Oh Lelouch! Its so good to speak to you again, I hope you and Nunnally are doing well. Anyway, your friend Suzaku isn't doing well? What's going on hun?" Lelouch felt a little weird being called hun since no one called him hun but his own mother. "Well..." after about 12 minutes of explaining, the doctor finally told Lelouch that she'd be over by 7pm.

Lelouch brought his phone back into the bedroom and placed it on the charger. "Suzaku, the doctor will be here by noon. She is going to see what's wrong with you, so hang in there buddy!" Lelouch patted Suzaku softly on the back. Suzaku nodded and tried to get warm under the blankets.

Around 7pm, a knock came from Lelouch's door. Lelouch quickly ran and answered it. "Hi Dr. B, he's in my bedroom." Lelouch said as he lead the doctor into his bedroom. The doctor sat in the chair next to the bed and smiled at Suzaku. "Hi Suzaku, I'm Dr. B. Can you tell me what's going on with you today? Also I need you to sit up for me honey." The doctor helped Suzaku sit up and Suzaku finally replied to her question, "I have a horrible headache, my stomach hurts and I've been vomiting all day. I guess I have a fever, or so according to Lelouch I do." The doctor placed her hand on Suzaku's forehead and removed it after a minute. "Your friend is right, you sure do have a fever." The doctor turned and put her bag on the side of the bed. She pulled out some tools that would be needed to examine Suzaku. "Suzaku I'm going to take your blood pressure real quick, ok?" Suzaku nodded and the doctor placed the band around Suzaku's arm. "While I take your pressure, place this under your tongue so I can see how high your fever is." Suzaku followed the doctors orders as instructed. The doctor finished taking his blood pressure and temperature and finally spoke, "Your doing fine Suzaku, your blood pressure is a bit high but that is more then likely from the fever. Your temperature though is at 102 and from what Lelouch said, it was at 103 so I'm glad to see it went down a little." The doctor pulled her stethoscope over her ears and placed it on Suzaku's chest. She asked him 4 times to breathe in and out and then she finally removed it. Next she checked his eyes, ears, and throat with a light. When she finally finished, she placed everything back in her bag.

The doctor stood and helped Suzaku lay back down in bed. She then placed the damp wash cloth back on his forehead and told him to feel better. She walked out with Lelouch as Suzaku started to fall asleep. "So how is he doctor?" asked Lelouch. She sighed and said "Its just like what I assumed, basic stomach flu. I have went ahead and got the medicine he is to take, just mix it in with water and he should be good since you said he isn't throwing up the water he intakes." She handed Lelouch the bottle of medicine. "Have you tried any foods at all that he hasn't thrown up yet?" she asked. "The only thing he hasn't thrown up yet is toast" Lelouch said. "Good, then just give him toast, its something little and light, so it should be alright for his stomach to handle." Lelouch walked the doctor outside. "Thanks again doctor, your a life saver!" The doctor smiled and walked away to her car.

Lelouch made it back inside and went to his room to check on Suzaku. Suzaku was on the verge of sleep but quickly opened his eyes when he saw Lelouch. "Hey Suzaku, let me give you some medicine before you drift off into dream land." Lelouch joked. Suzaku smiled and nodded. He mixed in the medicine with the water and Suzaku drank it all. Suzaku then fell asleep. Knowing that Suzaku had medicine now, Lelouch made a bed out of sheets on the ground and fell asleep next to Suzaku on the ground.

The next day Lelouch awoke to a missing Suzaku. He quickly got up and before he could run around the dorm, Suzaku came out of the bathroom. Lelouch noticed that he had his color back and that his face wasn't as blushed anymore. "Suzaku, how are you feeling?" Lelouch asked. "Better then I did yesterday and the day before." Suzaku said. Lelouch walked over to Suzaku and placed a hand on his forehead. "You still have a fever, but your not as warm as you were! I don't want you out of bed yet though, your to rest until Monday, you got it?" Suzaku laughed and nodded, "Yes Doctor Lelouch!" Lelouch laughed as well. Suzaku got back in bed and before Lelouch could as if he wanted anything to eat, someone knocked at the door. Lelouch went to get it and to his surprise, it was the whole student council. "G-Guys, what are you doing here?" questioned Lelouch. "We're here to check up on Suzaku of course, its not everyday he gets sick, you know?" said Milly. Everyone then pushed Lelouch aside and ran into Lelouch's bedroom to see Suzaku. Suzaku was surprised to see everyone and was also surprised to see that they brought him small gifts like chocolates and flowers. Apparently when everyone came over they forgot to eat, so it was up to Lelouch to handle that. He made a huge 5 star breakfast for everyone. Once they all ate, they said their goodbyes and left.

"Hey Lelouch" Suzaku said. "Yeah Suzaku?" "Thank yo-" before Suzaku could finish, Lelouch cut him off. "Like I said before, no thanks are needed. This is what friends are for right?" Lelouch turned to Suzaku and smiled. Suzaku then laughed and smiled, "Yeah, your right...brother..."


End file.
